Inu and Bunny's Adventure in WALMART!
by Shi-Inu
Summary: Inu and Bunny go to the local Wal-Mart late at night only to find it has been Taken over by ANIME!


Inu and Bunny's Adventure through Wal-Mart  
  
One day (night) two friends Bunny and Inu were at Wal-Mart with Bunny's mom. (you know how long shopping lasts) and so they went into the Wal-Mart at 7:10 p.m. They stayed for hours and hours and hours (8 hours) It was 2:10 a.m. Bunny's mom was still in the sewing section while Bunny and Inu were playing video games in the electronics.  
  
Inu: COME ON BUNNY!!! Beat the TAR out of that monster!!!! (bunny conveniently loses)  
  
*Then the Wal-Mart intercom came on*  
  
Intercom: excuse me the 2 children in Wal-Mart. (we are the only 2 people their other than the Wal-Mart staff) We have stolen the "Blonde one's" mom. If u want to see her again we demand a ransom of Oreo cookies! Delivered to us by 3:00 a.m. Bwuahahahahaha*cough/choke*hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Bunny and Inu ignore them.)  
  
Bunny: (stops playing game) did they say they wanted to see us at the front?  
  
Inu: I dunno, I was watching you play the video game.  
  
Bunny:( pauses the game) hey! Want to go get a cookie?!  
  
Both: coooookkkkiiieeesss..  
  
As our so called "heroines" walk toward the cookies, Bunny carelessly bumps into someone.  
  
Bunny: oh! I'm sorry.do you wanna go get a cookie with us?  
  
Kenshin: WHO ARE YOU TWO FREAKS!!!! OH!!!(covers mouth) I mean.why hello there gentle passerbys'  
  
Bunny: WHAT WAS THAT!?! YOU KNOW FREAKS WILL RULE THE WORLD SOME DAY!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: (looks at the 2 girls confused) uh.  
  
Bunny: I mean HI!  
  
Inu: wanna come get a cookie with us, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: (wonders about idea of sweet cookieness) sure, I'll come, that I will.  
  
As Kenshin, Inu, and Bunny walk down Wal-Mart they encounter what used to be a giant Ball holder thingy is now a broken down old well  
  
Inu: what happened to the ball thingy?  
  
Kenshin and Bunny: IT TURNED INTO A WELL!!! DUH!!!  
  
They all peered into the well, and heard the sound of many feet scampering around at the bottom. And then it happened!.Out of nowhere a creepy lady with 6 arms grabbed Bunny. It was mistress centipede!  
  
Mistress centipede: You have it child!! Give it to me!!!  
  
Bunny: have what!? I have no cheese!? It's all Sango's fault!!!!  
  
Inu: O.o ..  
  
Mistess Centipede: no not that! I mean the victory Dance. (created by Bunny and Inu copyright/trademark us and maybe Jessica.maybe) Watch me!!! (then a sombrero appeared on her head and Meracas appeared in her hands)  
  
(Bunny and Inu knew then and there that she srewed up their dance)  
  
Kenshin: NO! that's not the correct victory dance! That it isn't! (Kenshin does weird Victory dance also)  
  
So then Bunny and Inu left them to their own doing and continued on their quest for sweet cookies.  
  
They soon past the Make up section. Bunny and Inu then realized who of all people was in the Makeup section. The infamous Sesshomaru. He was giving beauty tips to Kikyo on how to look beautiful.  
  
Bunny and Inu stop dead in their tracks and stared at the sight that was a sight that shouldn't have been beholded.  
  
Bunny: WHAT IN THE FRUITEY FRITO FRELL IS GOING ON!!!???? Yelled Bunny as she gawked at the unbelievable sight.  
  
Inu: Hurry we must run to the Easter section! (grabs Bunny's arm and starts running)  
  
Bunny: why are we going there?!  
  
Inu: to get Easter baskets!!! We can use them as helmets!!!  
  
Bunny and Inu arrive and search Vigorously for Easter baskets to fit their heads.  
  
Inu: okay Bunny you are general Hyper and I shall be none other than Ninja Inu! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
General Hyper: our enemy approaches.(grabs a lipstick bottle, bites the cap off and throws it at Sesshomaru.) BOOM!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: OH MY GOD!!!! LOOK AT THIS!!! MY PANTS ARE STREAKED WITH LIPSTICK!!!! I SHALL KILL ALL WHO IS RESPONSIBLE!!!!  
  
General Hyper and Ninja Inu walk away, hands behind their back and whistling innocently.  
  
Ninja Inu: we must hurry and hide in the clothes rackets!!!  
  
They both encounter the Miroku while hiding amongst the clothing. Inu Ninja and General Hyper notice that 2 hands have slipped behind their butts. Both General Hyper and Ninja Inu do a double back slap! Both of them stare and he stares back with the 4 hand marks across his stupid face. ~ moment of silence ~ (Sesshomaru's voice comes out of nowhere)  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm gonna get you.  
  
General Hyper: (hushes everyone.) shhh.he can hear you blinking.  
  
Ninja Inu: (slips up and makes noise and falls back at feet of Sesshomaru) "O.O"..  
  
A slap is heard and Miroku is shove out from his hiding  
  
Sesshomaru: Ha! I've found my prey.  
  
(General Hyper and Ninja Inu shall now have their respectful origanal names back now)  
  
Bunny: oh, no my friends are caught! What shall I ever do?! (puts pants on head, shoes on hands, shirt used as pants, and a Bandanna on head) (high pitched voice) Hello, I am the clothes racket from (deep evil voice) Hell! (pops out of clothes racket) if you don't give me my friends back I shall eat your soul!! BWUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: what?..I'm not scared of you.T_T  
  
Bunny: well u should be for your own good. (snatches boa) I'll never give it back unless you give me my friends back!!!!!!!!! And I'll dye it pink too! With black checkers.  
  
Sesshomaru: ACK! No give that back!!!  
  
Bunny: okay, (Bunny Hands Sesshomaru's Boa back)  
  
Sesshomaru: April Fools!!!  
  
Inu: but.It's not even April.  
  
Sesshomaru: yes it is.you just don't know it yet.  
  
Bunny: (snaps fingers the boa is now hot pink with black checkers)  
  
Sesshomaru: NO!!! I WAS JUST KIDDING!!! CHANGE IT BACK!!! CHANGE IT BACK CHANGE IT BACK!!!!  
  
Bunny: (in a taunting voice) only if you give me back my friends.  
  
Miroku: I'm your friend realy?  
  
Bunny: no.you're my IT.  
  
Inu: yes, and a sad IT you are.  
  
Bunny: (points random corner) LOOK A PRETTY PRINCESS MAKE UP KIT!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: WERE?! WERE?! (runs to opposite of random corner)  
  
Inu: HEY! Lets make a run for it!!!  
  
(Lei from Card Captures comes out of nowere)  
  
Lei: (points to Bunny) A CLOW CARD!!!!  
  
Bunny: (takes pants off head.) I'm not a clow card.  
  
Lei: YES YOU ARE!!!! (points and yells) You are the clow card known as the BAKA!!! (Baka = idiot in Japanese). That's what you are!!!  
  
Bunny: I am a NORMAL person. I am NOT a clow card. (takes shoes off hands) I am NOT a CLOW CARD!!! (points too Miroku) HE IS!!!!  
  
Miroku: whats a clow card.?  
  
Bunny and Inu: YOU ARE!!!  
  
Lei: (bonks Miroku upside the head with a sword)  
  
(Bunny and Inu run to the shoe section of Wal-Mart. They again run into another person. It's Yue. )  
  
Bunny: ANGEL DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yue: (stares at Bunny for choice of words) Sakura.what are you doing here?  
  
Bunny: (looks around looks at Sango) I thought I was General Hyper the almighty general of hyperness. not Sakura.  
  
Yue: WHAT!?  
  
Bunny: I am general Hyper. The almighty general of hyperness.  
  
*then for no reason what-so-ever it rained acorns *  
  
the intercom comes on*  
  
Intercom: WE WANT OUR OREO COOKIES NOW!!!  
  
Inu: *looks at sky* god.is that you?  
  
Intercom: NO! we are the almighty intercom people.although we like to think we are God sometimes.NOW GIVE US COOKIES!!!  
  
(Bunny, Inu, and Yue look at each other)  
  
ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!!  
  
(the acorns stopped)  
  
(and for no reason.the acorns win O.o)  
  
Yue: what are you doing here anyway?  
  
Inu: um..uh..we are.  
  
Bunny: LEGENDARY WARRIORS!!! W00T!  
  
(then all of a sudden they begin to shrink)  
  
Inu: NOOO!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO US!!?? (cries)  
  
Yue: well I'm certain that we've shrunk.  
  
Bunny: HURRY! WE MUST FIND THE OREO COOKIES!!!  
  
(Inu and Bunny conveniently leave Yue behind)  
  
(they finally make it to the cookies)  
  
Bunny and Inu are shocked to find that Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood (from Trigun) are playing Target practice with the cookies.  
  
~@~^-^~@~^-^~@~^-^~@~^-^~@^-^~@~^-^~@~^-^~@~^-^~@~^-^~@~  
  
AN:(hey hey, all you Wolfwood freaks out there don't send me loads of hate mail just cause I might of misspelled his name so nyaah! Or I'll be sure to return the favor if you do send it. A/ways.back to my fic. ^__^)  
  
Bunny and Inu scream (all slow motion like) noooooooo!!!!nooooo!!! Vash and Wolfwood stop.  
  
Bunny: AHH!!! STOP SHOOTING THOSE COOKIES!!!WE NEED THEM TO SAVE MOM!!!! EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
(all of a sudden Bunny appears in a princess serinety outfit.)  
  
Inu: O.o ..*lost in her own little world*  
  
Intercom: awww. Look at the little chibis trying to stop the big mean men from hurting the cookies. (chibiness stops)  
  
Bunny; Look I'm Tall, Look I'm Sexy, Look this dress actually fits right!  
  
Vash: Hi!  
  
Wolfwood: you.grew, I didn't know children grew THAT fast. O_O  
  
Vash: well.I did.  
  
Bunny: give the oreos to me or suffer the wrath of the great silver imperial crystal!  
  
Wolfwood: whatever you say.(hands Bunny the oreos)  
  
Vash: hmmm, no taste.I would much rather donuts. (walks away)  
  
Bunny and Inu make their way back to the beginning of Wal-Mart. They saddly find Sesshomaru STILL searching for the "pretty princess" make-up kit. While Miroku munches happily on a candy bar.  
  
AN: hey peoples we weren't hungry when typing this.we just had food on our minds. =^n_n^= we've already been fed.  
  
Inu: (rushes to Miroku) Are you okay!?  
  
Miroku: huh? (grins then gropes Inu)  
  
Inu: ~ NYAHHH!!!! (slaps Miroku viciously)  
  
Bunny:(Bunny and Inu bring the cookies to the Intercom people) FREE MY MOTHER!!!  
  
Intercom: okay (Queen Veral hands mom over)  
  
Sesshomaru: (finally finds Make-up kit) YAY! (runs away with Kikyo)  
  
Yue: (mysteriously disappears) O.o  
  
Inu: hee.*gets on Intercom* DIE HUMANS!!! FILTH!!! YOU WILL ALLPERISH UNDER THE SUN!!! BUWAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^-^  
  
Bunny's mom: get off of the com!  
  
Inu: fine..*gets off* merrr..  
  
Kenshin: (still dancing Victory)  
  
(lady centipede died from Bug spray and a stroke)  
  
Miroku: will you bear my child Inu?  
  
Inu: (*Beats Miroku on the head numorous times*)  
  
Miroku: (unconcious)  
  
Inu: KENSHIN!!!!!!!! (*glomp of DOOM!!!*)  
  
(Kenshin and Inu get Hitched at wal-mart)  
  
Inu: (on intercom) PREACHERS ARE 50% OFF!!!  
  
Wolfwood: "O.O; (sneaks away)  
  
Vash: realy?!?! I can buy them!?!?! (looks at kikyo exiting the store)  
  
Bunny: (throws Yue in a grouchery basket)  
  
Bunny's mom: c'mon Bunny, Inu,...Kenshin? It's time to go home.  
  
Narrator: (then magically it rained acorns.again. Bunny and Inu went home. Kenshin is clueless, Sesshomaru is somewere putting on his make-up, and I'm not sure were the others are.but Bunny and Inu and Kenshin Depart the empty Wal-Mart. And you see, that is what happems at wal-mart. WHAT!?!?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!!??? Fine..T_T..  
  
AN: THE END! Hope you liked. That is my first entry at FAN_FICTION.NET!!! HAHAHA!!! Well thankies for reading. =^n_n^= and PLEEZ leave comments n' reveiws and stuff. More to come soon. 


End file.
